helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Onoda Saori
|image = |caption = Onoda Saori promoting "Hatsukoi Sunrise" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152.3cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2010-present ( years) |agency = Hero's Academy (2010-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = August 13, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 22nd Generation |join1 = October 2014 |left1 = February 2017 |acts = Princess♪Ribbon, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, Tsubaki Factory, Hagi-King |blog = |sig = Onodasaoriautograph.jpg |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Onoda's Autograph }} Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She is a former member of Princess♪Ribbon. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014 and was formally introduced as a member at the November / December recital concert."ハロプロ研修生　発表会2014～11月・12月の生タマゴShow!～出演者追加決定！" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official Fanclub Page. 2014-11-18. Biography Early Life Onoda Saori was born on December 17, 2001 in Shizuoka, Japan. 2010-2013 On October 31, 2010, Onoda joined the newly formed idol group, Princess♪Ribbon. 2014 On October 25, Onoda joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On the same day, she graduated from Princess♪Ribbonhttp://puribon.hamazo.tv/e5704044.html and Hero's Academy.http://puribon.hamazo.tv/e5702312.html She was officially announced as a member of the trainee program on November 18. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29."お知らせ" (in Japanese). Princess♪Ribbon. 2014-11-30. 2015 On October 14, it was announced that Onoda would sing the 10th opening song for Kopinks! titled "Sayonarachuu" and would voice the main character of the renewed Kopinks! ''program, starting in April 2016."ハロプロ研修生の小野田紗栞が「コピンクス！」新OP、新番組メインキャラクターの声を担当！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-10-14. 2016 On March 12, Onoda participated as a special act at the ''PINK!SS & Kopinks! Last Live 2016 MOMENT memories/memorize, which also featured Juice=Juice and Kobushi Factory as performers."ピンクス＆コピンクス！ラストライブ2016　イベント" (in Japanese). Shizuoka Asahi TV. During the event, she performed "Sayonarachuu" with Miyamoto Karin. On March 31, the title of the renewed Kopinks! program was announced to be Kopinks COSMOS and would premiere on April 5."小野田紗栞＆阿部夢梨、緊張と笑顔の初収録　目を輝かせこなす" (in Japanese). MusicVoice. 2016-03-31. Onoda would voice one of the two main characters and sing a new version of the opening theme "Carina Notte" together with Super Girls member Abe Yumeri."拶＆しばしお休み告知　出演：小野田紗栞＆阿部夢梨" (in Japanese). Video via P!NKISS CHANNEL. 2016-03-31. Onoda participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ and Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Onoda had joined the group as new member, alongside Ono Mizuho and Akiyama Mao."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. Personal Life Education= When Onoda joined Tsubaki Factory, she was a third middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her last year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Onoda Saori has acquired: *'Asakura Kiki:' She gets along best with Tsubaki Factory member Asakura Kiki. *'Tanimoto Ami:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Tanimoto Ami. |-|Name Meaning= Onoda's given name, Saori, means "gauze (fabric)" (紗) and "bookmark" (栞). Her father wanted her to be a refined girl, so they gave her the name Saori.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Onoda Saori: *'Saorin' (さおりん): Official nickname, given her since Princess♪Ribbon. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞) *'Nickname:' Saorin (さおりん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hamamatsu, Shizuoka, Japan *'Height:' 152.3cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-08-13: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Peach (2016-) *'Princess♪Ribbon Member Color:' Yellow (2010-2014) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2016) **Tsubaki Factory (2016-present) *'One-Shot Units:' **Hagi-King (2017) *'Other Groups:' **Princess♪Ribbon (2010-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Piano, jazz dancing, abacus 2nd dan, singing, impersonating Kaonashi eating the frog *'Hobby:' Listening to music *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Sweets, macaroons, natto, Konbu snacks *'Strength:' She can be friendly and speak to anyone *'Weakness:' She does things roughly *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Sprinting *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Charm point:' Her dimples and her straight brown hair *'Motto:' Isshin furan (一心不乱; With heart and soul) *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Okai Chisato Works Television *2011–2012 We Can★47 *2016– Kopinks COSMOS (コピンクスCOSMOS) (voice) Catalogs *2011 Innocent - Shichigosan Style Collection Trivia *She is the fifth Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a local idol group. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she can do mental calculation. *If she saw an alien, she'd ask it where they buy its clothes. *She is the youngest in her Kenshuusei generation. *She shares the same birthday as former Morning Musume member Fukuda Asuka. *She applied for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. It was her first audition and she didn't pass, but she decided to start from square one after that and applied for the Kenshuusei. *Her favorite Hello! Project song is "GOOD BYE Natsuo" by Matsuura Aya. *She mostly likes Hello! Project's cool-sounding songs. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Takase Kurumi. *Her dream was to become an idol that also does modeling. *Her future goal is getting to work on TV or as a fashion model. See Also *Gallery:Onoda Saori *List:Onoda Saori Concert & Event Appearances *List:Onoda Saori Discography Featured In References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *We Can★47 Profiles: 2011, 2012 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Tour blog, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 de:Onoda Saori es:Onoda Saori Category:2014 Additions Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2001 Births Category:Former idol members Category:December Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:Sagittarius Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Pink Member Color Category:Hagi-King